FF YUNJAELOVECHAP1GENERAL
by Na YJ Cassieast
Summary: Senyum manismu mengubah diriku menjadi lemah Tatapan tajammu mengubah diriku menjadi orang yang tak berdaya Sentuhanmu mengubah diriku menjadi kaku Kau yang memecahkan misteri kelemahanku


Author : Na YJ Cassieast

Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin and Other

Genre : Drama,Romance,Angst

Rating : T

Hasil kerja keras otak author. Bila ada kesamaan itu tidak disengaja!.

Anti COPAS anti PLAGIAT!.

WARNING! BOY X BOY. GA SUKA JANGAN BACA .BOLEH MINGGAT!

**LOVE**

**Jaejoong pov**

Desa Gwangju merupakan tempat

pilihanku untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliahku. Aku tersenyum puas

ketika kulihat desa ini nyaris sempurna keindahan alamnya. Desa yang

masih sangat natural. Aku kira bisa juga bakat fotograpiku tersalurkan

disini.

"paman kau ini siapa?." kulihat seorang gadis kecil

menarik ujung bajuku. Aku tersenyum simpul melihatnya. "kau sangat

manis. Mau aku foto?". Kulihat ia tampak hening sejenak. mungkin ia

bingung.

Aku setengah berdiri menyejajarkan tubuhnya. "kenapa kau diam

gadis kecil?."ucapku manis sambil mengacak rambut depannya.

"paman kenapa kau menyakiti putra mahkota. kau jahat sekali!."

Sontak perkataanya membuatku terkejut. Belum sempat aku menanyakan

apa maksud perkataanya. Ia sudah lari memeluk yang kupikir itu

kakaknya. Aku berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak

menggenggam erat baju kakakny dan sesekali ia bersembunyi

dibaliknya.

"hyerin mengapa kau terus menarik bajuku seperti itu!."

"aku tidak mau bertemu dengan paman itu. Paman itu jahat eon."

Langkahku pun sangat terkejut dengan

pengaduan gadis itu pada kakaknya. Kenapa ia begitu takut padaku. Apa

yang salah ia sendiri yang mengatakan aku jahat

menyakiti putra mahkota. aku pikir sebaiknya aku mengabaikan gadis kecil

itu saja. Aku membalikan tubuhku dan berniat untuk meneruskan

perjalananku menuju istana.

Matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepalaku. Aku rasa

hari sudah cukup siang. Perutku sudah mulai lapar. Aku melihat angka

dijam tanganku. Aish benar saja sekarang sudah jam 12.00 pm. Melihat

kedai nasi disebelah kananku. Perutku pun semakin memberontak.

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk di kedai nasi itu. kedai nasi ini cukup ramai

pengunjung.

"mau pesan apa tuan?".

"makanan apa saja yang membuat perutku kenyang."

"baiklah, saya akan menyiapkannya segera."

Aku tersenyum manis padanya. Ia pun pergi menyiapkan

pesananku. Kedai ini sangat tua. bentuknya juga tidak menarik. Apa

karena kedai ini terletak didesa. Sama sekali tidak seperti dikota

batinku. Tak lama kemudian wanita separuh baya itu membawa pesananku.

"bibi choi apakah hari ini banyak pengunjung?."

"junsu kau bantu aku ne!. Banyak piring kotor didapur."

"baiklah."

"Dia seorang yang sangat pekkerja keras". Ucap pemilik kedai nasi itu

padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kupandangi orang itu sekilas.

"apakah yang digendong itu anaknya?"

"iya, suaminya penjual sayur dipasar."

"mwo!,suami. Bukanya dia seorang namja?".

"dia bisa melahirkan. Buktinya dia sudah memiliki anak."

Pemilik kedai nasi itu pun pergi setelah melayaniku.

Kulihat lebih jelas lagi orang itu. ini sangat menarik seorang namja

bisa melahirkan seorang anak batinku. Aku pun termangu sekaligus salut

padanya. Ia bisa menggendong bayi nya sambil mengangkat piring kotor

dari meja satu ke meja yang lain.

"yoosu jangan menangis,umma lagi bekerja ne!"

"bolehkah aku menggendong anakmu?."Aku mencoba menawarkan bantuan. Hatiku sangat tersentuh dengan

keaadaanya seperti itu. ia terlihat sangat kebingungan melihat anaknya

menangis dan menggeliat dalam gendongannya. ia tercengang menatapku.

Mungkin dia merasa terkejut atas tawaranku.

"Biasanya ia tak seperti ini. Lagipula kau sedang merepotkan

tuan."

"tidak merepotkan sama sekali."

Suasana hening kuperhatikan ia berfikir untuk menerima tawaranku atau

tidak. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Dan Ia pun menyerahkan anaknya

padaku. Dengan senang hati aku mengendong anak itu.

"yoosu jangan nakal, eoh!. Baik – baik dengan paman ini, ne!"

"aku akan menjaganya. Bekerjalah dengan tenang."

Entah mengapa anak ini langsung diam dipelukanku. Aku

seperti seorang ayah saja gumamku. Anak ini juga sangat tampan .

rasanya aku ingin cepat menikah. Makanan yang tersedia kini terabaikan.

Cukup lama juga aku menjaga anak ini. Hingga akhirnya ibu anak ini

datang mengahampiri kami.

"umma datang. Kau pasti tak merindukan umma. Karena kau dijaga paman

tampan ini, eoh!."

"kau bisa saja. Dia sangat manis dan lucu. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"benarkah. Yoosu tamapan ne." Ucapnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi anaknya

"terimakasih kau sudah menjaga yoosu. Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Apakah

kau orang baru didesa ini.?"

"anio, aku tidak menetap disini. Aku hanya tinggal beberapa waktu untuk

menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku."

"sekarang kau akan pergi kemana?."

"aku berencana ke istana sekarang."

"jarak istana hanya 5 km lagi."

"apa disini tak ada transportasi umum. Sejak tadi aku bejalan. Rasanya

tulangku ingin patah."

"kau ini pasti terbiasa hidup mudah. Apa kau sudah memiliki

penginapan?."

"belum. Apa kau mau menawarkanku tinggal dirumahmu?."

"aish kau ini lucu sekali.

Kenapa tidak lagipula kalau kulihat kau orang yang baik."

"kau bisa saja. Baiklah aku pergi sekarang. Yoosu paman pergi, ne."

aku beranjak dari dudukku dan kulihat namja itu tersenyum padaku. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kedai itu dankumulai perjalanku. Perutku sama sekali tidak kenyang. Anaknya sangat lucu hingga aku tak berselera makan dibuatnya. Aku terus berjalan dan memotret keadaan di desa ini. Terlihat anak – anak kecil mendekatiku. Aku rasa mereka ingin difoto. Aku hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh. Langkahku pun tehenti didepan istana. "inikah istana itu"gumamku. Terlihat dua pengawal pintu didepanku. Ku majukan langkahku masuk kedalam istana.

"kau siapa."tegas pengawal

"aku seorang mahasiswa. Aku ingin belajar disini."

Pengawal itupun mengantarkanku kedalam. Aku mengikuti pengawal itu masuk kedalam. Hingga akhirnya aku dijumpakan dengan seorang pria separuh baya. Aku pikir itu sekertaris istana. Pengawal itu pun kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

"apa tujuanmu datang kemari nak?."

"aku ingin belajar. Aku ingin mempelajari aktifitas kerajaan dan masyarakat desa ini."

"berapa lama kau menyelesaikannya?."

"setidaknya seminggu."

"baiklah. Kita menghadap ibu suri sekarang."

Aku pun mengikuti paman itu. entah mengapa aku menjadi sangat ini sangat besar. Dekorasinya sangat indah. Langkahnya terhenti dan mengetuk pintu disebuah ruangan besar. Aku menaikan alisku. Ia pun mengangguk kecil menyuruhku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. aku pun masuk dalam ruangan besar itu. aku membukukan sedikit tubuhku memberikan penghormatan padanya. Setelah itu aku pun dipersilahkan duduk. kulihat ibu suri yang terlihat tegas membuatku semakin seketika gugupku hilang ketika melihat wanita tersenyum manis disebelahku. Aku pikir ia permaisuri.

"apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Aku ingin membuat laporan tugas kuliahku. Ini menyangkut aktifitas kerajaan dan masyarakat desa ini."

"kau ingin membuat laporan kegiatan sosial-budaya."tanya ibu suri lugas

"benar yang mulia ibu suri."

"berapa lama kau akan menyelesaikanya."

"aku akan menyelesaikannya selama seminggu."

"baiklah. Sekertaris lee antarkan tuan ini ke kamarnya."

"terimakasih, yang mulia ibu suri. Anda sudah memberi izin dan membolehkan saya menginap disin.i"

Ia hanya tersenyum. Akupun berdiri dan membukukan tubuh ku. Kembali aku mengikuti sekertaris lee. Aku tak menyangka kalau aku diberi penginapan disini. Aku sangat kagum melihat ruangan yang besar-besar. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk istirahat gumamku.

"tuan disini kamarmu. Istirahatlah dengan nyaman."

"baiklah. Gomawo!."

Sekertaris lee pun pergi meninggalkanku. Mataku teralih pada sebuah kamar besar dengan pintu sedikit terbuka. Etika ku terhapus rasa penasaranku. Entah mengapa aku sangat penasaran. Kulangkahkan pelan kakiku mendekati pintu itu. aku mengarahkan kepalaku mengintip apa yang ada didalam. dapat kulihat seorang namja tampan sedang belajar. Jujur aku sangat kagum melihatnya. Ia tampak serius dan terlihat dingin. Mataku tak dapat berhenti menjamahi tubuh dan gerak geriknya. Sepertinya ia merasa kalau sedang diperhatikan. Benar saja matanya seketika mengarah ke pintu dan menatap curiga. Beruntung aku sudah bersembunyi dibaliknya. Aku bernafas lega saat kulihat ia kembali fokus dengan buku bacaanya. Tiba –tiba Ia tersenyum padaku. Refleks aku salah tingkah dibuatnya. Aku melemparkan senyumku kembali dengan rasa yang teramat malu.

Aku kembali ke kamarku. Kulihat ranjang big size membuatku ingin segera tidur. Namun aku merasa badanku sangat lengket. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Selesai mandi aku memakai baju longgar dan celana panjang. Ku rebahakan tubuhku diatas ranjang. Mataku menghadap langit- langit diatasku. Tiba- tiba tergambar jelas wajah namja tadi sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku tersentak kaget dan hampir terjatuh dari ranjang.

**Tok..tok..tok..tok..!**

terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamarku. Aku beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarku. Ternyata sekertaris Lee.

"tuan waktunya makan malam kerajaan."

"baiklah. Aku akan kesana segera."

Aku pun menutup pintu kamarku. Kulihat namja tadi keluar dari kamarnya. Seketika aku gugup. Aku sangat malu denganya atas kejadian tadi. Sekertaris lee pun dengan segera menghampirinya.

"baru saja saya ingin memanggil putra mahkota."

Namja itu tersenyum padaku. Aku merasa ia memandangiku dari atas ke bawah. Kutundukan wajahku karena aku merasa malu. Kupikir wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

"sekertaris Lee dia siapa?"

"dia tamu kita yang datang dari kota."

Aku mencoba memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Kulemparkan senyum mautku padanya untuk menusir rasa gugupku. Ia pun tersenyum balik padaku. "Tuhan, kenap ia begitu manis". batinku dalam hati.

"Kim Jejoong imnida".ucapku dengan membungkukan sedikit tubuhku

"Yunho Imnida."balasnya dengan senyuman

"Kenapa ia selalu tersenyum. Apa dia sengaja membuatku gugup. Apa iya sengaja membuat wajahku memerah sekarang". Kesalku dalam hati

"Sebaiknya kita menuju ruang makan sekarang. Rasanya tidak sopan membuat ibu suri menunggu lama".ujar sekertaris Lee.

Kami pun mulai melangkahkan kaki. berjalan menuju ruang makan. Saat berjalan mataku kembali jahil menjamahi namja itu. ia memang terlihat nyaris sempurna. Tampan, wibawa, dan kelihatan pintar dan bijaksana. Orang yang sangat beruntung yang menjadi istrinya kelak. Ia tersenyum melihatku.

"kau mau kemana berjalan lurus lagi. Kita sudah sampai. Berilah salam pada ibu suri nanti." Ucapnya padaku.

Kembali aku dibuatnya salah tingkah dengan senyumnya itu. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"selamat malam yang mulia."

kulihat namja itu memberi salam dan membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya. Akupun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan najma itu. seperti biasa ibu suri terlihat tegas.

~ In Other Place ~

JUNSU POV

"Yoosu-a, anak umma yang tampan. Diam disitu sebentar ne!."

aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk suamiku. Sementara anakku kuletakan diatas ranjang. Kudengar ia mengoceh sendiri. Ia sangat lucu dan baik. Jarang sekali ia menangis kalau aku sedang repot. Selesai meletakan makanan yang kumasak diatas meja makan. Aku menemui yoosu dikamar. Kulihat ia tersenyum padaku dengan ocehan yang tak jelas.

"umma datang chagi." Aku tersenyum balik padanya. Yoosu kebahagianku yang tak ternilai. Meski pun hidupku kekurangan. Tapi aku bahagia punya yoosu anaku dan yoochun sebagai suamiku.

"kenapa appa belum pulang." Aku melihat jam didinding. Jam menunjukan angka 19.30 pm. Kugendong yoosu dan aku keluar menunggu suamiku. Udara diluar sangat dingin. Aku rasa tidak baik bagi yoosu. Aku pun inisiatif menunggu yoochun didalam saja. Sesekali aku melihat dari jendela namun tak kunjung datang. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara decitan sepedanya. Segera aku keluar menyambutnya pulang.

"yoosu menunggu appa,eoh?". Ucapnya sambil mencagakan sepedanya.

"ne appa."jawabku.

"ayo apa gendong. Apa mau poppo yoosu, ne!"

"andwe!. Appa belum mandi."

"aigo, yoosu pelit ne. Baiklah appa poppo umma saja, ne!".

"andwe!. Appa belum mandi. Mandilah dulu baru peluk yoosu dan umma. Bukan begitu yoosu." Ucapku pada yoosu yang merancau dan menggemaskan.

"aigo, yoosu dan umma pelit. Baiklah, selesai mandi appa akan poppo kalian sampai kalian menangis, ne!."

Kami pun terkekeh. Aku menutup pintu rumah kami. Yoosu kembali kuletakan diatas ranjang. Sementara aku menyiapkan pakaian untuk suamiku. Setelah itu aku berbaring disebelah yoosu. "umma akan membesarkanmu dengan baik chagi batinku." Tak lama kemudian suamiku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"appa sudah selesai mandi. Appa mau poppo kalian."

"andwe!. Appa belum pakai baju,eoh."

Ia terkekeh lepas. Aku sangat bangga memilikinya. Ia namja yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Aku tau ia lelah mencari uang untuk menghidupi kami. Tapi ia tak pernah menampakannya. Ia sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh.

"perutku sudah bunyi. Appa sangat lapar chagi." Celoteh suamiku sambil memakai kausnya.

"aku sudah menyiapkannya. Ayo kita makan bersama!." Akupun beranjak dari tidurku. Dan kembali kedapur sambil menggendong yoosu. Ia pun datang menyusul. Kuletakan yoosu dikursi kecil berpalang.

"kau masak banyak hari ini chagi?"

"ne, aku memasakannya untukmu."

"bukanya penjualananku kemarin kurang beruntung."

"aku tadi membantu bibi choi, chagi."

"aku tak pernah menyuruhmu bekerja. Aku sudah bilang kau hanya jaga yoosu dirumah."

Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Aku rasa ia sangat marah sekali padaku. Ia memang melarangku bekerja. Ia tak mau melihat aku dan yoosu seperti orang menderita.

"aku tak ingin makan makanan ini!."ia sedikit berteriak dan masuk ke dalam kamar

Aku hanya dapat meneteskan airmataku. Aku tak tau apa yang kulakukan. Tak mungkin aku membiarkanya bekerja sendirian. Sementara aku hanya berdiam diri dirumah tanpa usaha. Aku menyusulnya ke kamar. Aku ingin mencoba membujuknya.

"chagi, kau marah padaku. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Aku mendekatinya dan mengusap punggungnya pelan. Ia tak mau melihatku sama sekali. Ku elus rambutnya lembut. Aku tau ia merasa tak berguna sebagai suami. Ia marah dengan dirinya sendiri.

"anio, aku hanya kesal saja." Jawabnya pelan

"ayolah makan. Bukankah kau lapar. Kau bekerja seharian tenagamu habis terkuras." Aku menarik lengannya. Ia mencurutkan bibirnya. Aku tau dia selalu begitu kalau marah.

"tersenyumlah. Apa jidatmu yang lebar itu mau aku pukul,eoh!."

"kalau kau pukul maka aku akan membunuhmu."

"kau menginginkan ibu baru untuk yoosu, eoh!. Baiklah, tanpa kau bunuh aku akan pergi sekarang."

"aku bercanda chagi. Mana mungkin aku mau kehilanganmu.

Ia pun memelukku dan mengecup keningku. Aku juga membalasnya dengan mencium bibirnya pun terkekeh bersama.

" Yoosu ada dimana chagi?"

"aigo, aku meninggalkannya didapur sendirian."

"ayo kita temui dia. Dia bisa marah nanti."

Aku dan suamiku beranjak dari ranjang. Jarak dapur dan kamar kami tidak jauh karena rumah kami kecil. Kami melihat yoosu dari depan pintu kamar. Benar saja ia merancau tak jelas. Mungkin ia sedang mengomeli appa dan umma nya. Kami berdua pun terkekeh melihatnya.

TBC

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALIN JEJAK NE^^~


End file.
